Carly & Sam por Siempre
by Caeli18
Summary: En este espacio encontrarás OneShots del CAM . Sólo entra y lee :D. Sinopsis del segundo OneShot: A Sam Puckett le es difícil expresar sus sentimientos, tiene tantas ganas de sacar lo mejor de sí misma pero no puede, incluso con la persona que ama no ha podido, y su gran enemigo tan sólo es el miedo, ¿podrá vencerlo? Entra y lee.
1. Eres Mi Vida

**One Shot: Eres mi vida. **

**Sinopsis: Cuando crees que todas tus esperanzas han muerto, cuando crees que es imposible, cuando dejas de creer, tal vez no lo vas a creer, pero un milagro te puede sorprender, siempre y cuando pongas de tu parte también, y eso pasó son Sam Puckett, logró tener a su lado a su Cupcake, ni ella misma lo cree, ¿Cómo lo hizo?, ¿Cómo nació ese amor?, ¿Cómo logró enamorarla?, para saberlo sólo tienes que leer. **

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todo es propiedad de nickelodeon y Dan Schneider. **

**Nota: Pues es que a veces cuando voy en el camión escuchando música se me ocurren historias, pero siento que no podría darles continuidad como quisiera, entonces las transformo en OneShot, y vean aquí el resultado. **

**POV SAM. **

Y esto es totalmente increíble, justamente hoy cumplo 1 año y medio de relación con mi cupcake, y puedo decir que es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en el mundo. ¿Quién lo diría?, una amor que nació de una simple mirada, cuando yo tenía muerta la esperanza, creyendo que jamás se fijaría en mí, no sé si aún sea un sueño el saber que soy su dueña, si es así no quiero despertar.

_No sé como llegue a este punto de investigar la dirección donde vive, pero es que no me di cuenta cómo pasó, el punto es que lo hice, y creo que es porque estoy loca o enamorada, o simplemente estoy "Locamente enamorada". Esto sucedió desde aquella vez que la vi por primera vez, y desde entonces no he podido sacarla de mi mente._

_Subí al bus, esta vez lo tomé un poco más tarde de lo normal, y entonces fue cuando la vi, un hermoso cabello castaño ondulado, con un flequillo de lado que le hacía ver hermosa. Llevaba puestos sus auriculares, mientras tenía fija su mirada por la ventana, no sé si se dio cuenta que la observaba, no sé si sintió mi mirada pero volteó, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. La esquivé de inmediato, sentí timidez, incluso sentí que me sonroje. Por fin tomé asiento, y lo que más deseaba era poder volver a verla, tenía grabada su mirada en mi mente, quería saber cuál era su destino, quería conocerla, pero ¿Cómo hablarle?, si le acabo de de conocer._

Estaba esperando aquí sentada en el sofá a mi cupcake, dijo que bajaría pronto, iríamos a cenar a algún lugar, mientras tanto yo recordaba mi historia de amor, de cómo es valido soñar, porque soñar no cuesta nada, y el comprobar que los sueños se hacen realidad.

_Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, la volví a topar, se me hizo tarde de nuevo, entonces supuse que era su rutina, ella tomaba el bus a esa hora._

_Pasaron días, incluso volví a tomar el bus a la misma hora, pero ella ya no iba a bordo, ¿a caso ya no lo toma a esta hora?, y entonces creo que realmente la castaña me flechó porque tomé el bus en diferentes horarios y nada que la volvía a encontrar._

_Y yo seguía esperanzada, quería volver a encontrarla, pero cuando me di cuenta que pasaron 2 semanas creo que el tratar de ser positiva ante la situación no me ayudaba de nada. Me rendí, era obvio que ya no la volverá a encontrar, aunque le pedía a Dios que de favor, de perdido sólo un día, quería que la volviera a poner en mi camino, y tal vez pareceré acosadora pero así seguirle por completo hasta saber donde vive, porque no la quiero perder de vista otra vez._

Mi cupcake se puso detrás de mí, cubrió mis ojos con sus manos e hizo la típica pregunta: "Adivina, ¿Quién soy?". Sonreí ante lo que hizo e intenté adivinar, era obvio que ya sabía que es ella, pero tenía que seguirle el juego.

-¿Será la dueña de mi corazón? –respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No lo sé, tú dímelo –respondió ella.

Quito sus suaves manos de mis ojos, se puso frente a mí.

-Sí, adivine, eres la dueña de mi corazón –le dije.

-Eres muy cursi –me dijo. Se sentó a un lado de mí.

-Tú me haces ser cursi –le respondí.

-Ahora resulta que soy la culpable –dijo mi cupcake sonriendo. -¿Y en qué pensabas? –me preguntó. Al parecer sentía mucha curiosidad de saberlo.

-Estaba recordando todo lo que tuve que hacer para tenerte a mi lado –le dije. Tomé sus suaves manos

-¿Aún no puedes creerlo? –me preguntó sonriendo.

-Aún no, sigo sintiendo que esto es un sueño, bebé –le respondí.

_Después de un mes, ese gran deseo se me cumplió, por fin volví a encontrarla, sucedió durante una mañana normal, de aquellas en las que voy a la universidad, pero ahora noté que ella tomó el bus en una hora diferente, al subir la vi, y pareciera que ella al igual que yo buscaba a alguien. Siempre que subía al bus miraba de atrás hacia adelante y de adelante hacia atrás, buscándola con mi mirada de una manera rápida, y por fin hoy la volví a encontrar. En mis adentros dije "Bingo", y noté que ella como que también buscaba de alguien, ¿a caso de mí?, no lo creo, no es por ser negativa, pero es imposible._

_Ahora que ya la había vuelto a encontrar no perdería la oportunidad de saber su destino, el día de hoy me importaba una mierda la universidad, quería saber a donde iba, y tal vez pareceré acosadora, incluso es una idea loca, pero en serio siento que hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida, tal vez esta oportunidad no se me vuelva a presentar jamás. _

Comencé a jugar con sus cabellos, y a mirarla fijamente mientras yo sonreía como una estúpida. La abracé.

-Te amo –me dijo haciendo un lindo gesto en su rostro, y después beso mis labios.

-Eres mi vida –le dije volviéndola a besar.

_Y la seguí, vi que su destino era en una universidad que quedaba cerca de la mía, estaba a tan sólo unas cuadras, vi que entró. Me acerqué al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la entrada y le pregunté sobre el turno, él me respondió gustoso._

_Ahora ya tenía claro su horario de clases, el guardia me dijo que la hora de salida era en la tarde y que era con el único turno que contaba esa universidad, y ahora una vez más digo "Bingo". _

_Las horas pasaron, mientras tanto yo sólo esperaba, decidí perder el tiempo caminando por ahí, y la verdad parecía que las horas pasaban como una eternidad, seguro era el deseo que tenía de querer verla._

_Desde lejos, donde ella no me veía noté que comenzaron a salir los de esa universidad, y yo estaba tan concentrada en buscarla, comencé a observar a los estudiantes y mi mirada no la encontraba, no la veía, ¿A caso se habrá ido?_

_Comenzaba a desesperarme, los minutos comenzaron a pasar, ¿Tal vez se me fue?, y de pronto ¡Que casualidad!, cuando decidí irme, cuando pensé en rendirme topé con ella._

_-Lo siento –se disculpó._

_-Descuida –le respondí._

_Vi que caminó rumbo al para-bus, decidí seguirla, obvio, de la manera más discreta posible. _

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado si no me hubieras seguido hasta la universidad –me dijo Carly.

-Tal ves no estaríamos así, de esta manera –le respondí.

-Cambiaste mi vida por completo –me dijo dándome un beso de pico.

-Y tu la mía, yo no creía que los sueños se podían hacer realidad –le dije riendo.

_Y por fin, la pude seguir a su casa, pero no fue nada fácil, me di cuenta que todo iba bien, ella no notó que la seguí, así que una vez más digo "Bingo". _

_Los días pasaron, y yo la seguía topando de vez en cuando en el bus, lo que más me alegre es saber en que universidad estudia, y sobre todo en donde vive, pero aún así ¿De que me servía? Si no podía hablarle, no podía armarme de valor por completo para hablarle. Siempre cada mañana iba ideando cosas, para así encontrar una manera de llegar a su casa, quería encontrar un pretexto para poder verla, y hablar con ella, pero un pretexto creíble, si no pues ¿Cómo? _

-Y ahora mírame, Cupcake, te tengo enamorada, pero muy enamorada –le dije rosando mi nariz con la suya.

-Y yo a ti –me dijo.

_Un día me sentí decidida, sentí que estaba armada de valor por completo, me dirigí a su casa lo más rápido que pude, pero al llegar esa fuerza de voluntad desapareció de inmediato, ¿Fueron los nervios?, ¿Timidez?, ¿O el miedo de que soy mujer, y ella también, y creerá que soy una terrible acosadora?, tal vez la opción tres es la indicada para la respuesta. _

_Y ahora es increíble, han pasado exactamente 3 semanas más, casi los 2 meses, y aún no puedo si quiera ser su amiga, pero entonces me pregunto, si yo le gustará ¿haría estás locuras cómo yo?, ¿o tendrá miedo?_

Percibí el perfume que llevaba mi Cupcake.

-Hueles delicioso –le dije mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz para percibir mejor su aroma.

-Es el perfume que tanto te encanta –me dijo.

-Toda tú me encantas –le dije.

_Después de tanto tiempo encontré la manera, el pretexto perfecto para hablarle, y aunque es algo tonto, o al menos eso pienso yo, pues me parece que es la única manera._

_Llegué a su casa, no era tan tarde, el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, ¡Que maravilla!, ella atendió._

_-¿Sí? –Preguntó ella confundida._

_Vestía con una blusa color blanco, con figuritas de conejitos, y un pijama de color rosa, cuya prenda también tenía dibujos de conejitos. Se veía tan hermosa, su cabello desarreglado, y sin maquillaje, realmente esto era una gran experiencia para mí._

_-Hola, estoy visitando casa por casa para informar sobre la universidad que le conviene elegir –le dije, tratando de sonar un poco creíble._

_-¿Universidad?, bueno yo ya estoy estudiando en una, así que no me interesa –me dijo._

_-Sí, pero, no le quitaré mucho tiempo, al menos permíteme hacerte una entrevista –le insistí._

_-¿Qué clase de entrevista? –me preguntó confundida._

_Y que tonta, esto ya no resultó como esperaba._

_-Oye, un momento, yo a ti te he visto, eres la chica que toma el bus cerca del parque –me dijo._

_-_Actuaste tan bien ese día, Cupcake, creí que en serio no me conocías –le dije.

-Tenía que actuar lo más creíble posible, yo no sabía que tu lo hacías para poder hablarme por primera vez, y te juro que me costó tanto contener la emoción, pero cuando te fuiste grité en mi cuarto, estaba llena de felicidad.

_Comencé una falsa entrevista, y no sé si esta chica me estaba creyendo, al menos ya sé su nombre, fingí que venían algunas preguntas personales, ahora ya sé su nombre, edad, signo, y hobbies favoritos, me amo por esta absurda idea que tuve._

_-¿Y cuál es tu nombre? –me preguntó de repente._

_-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –le pregunté._

_-Bueno, creo que todo entrevistador debe presentarse, y tú no lo hiciste –me dijo,_

_-Bueno, soy Samantha Puckett, pero sólo dime, Sam –le respondí._

-Andando, que se nos hará tarde –dijo mi Cupcake poniéndose de pie. Estiró su mano para que yo la tomara, y no lo pensé dos veces, lo hice, tomé su mano y me puse de pie, después salimos de su casa.

Mientras caminábamos por la banqueta, yo le seguí contando la misma historia que le contaba casi siempre, pues es que aún no podía creer que la conquisté.

_Cuando finalizó la entrevista, la chica castaña de ojos hermosos me dijo que después de todo, probablemente consideraría cambiarse de universidad._

_-Tal vez seré una atrevida, pero casi no te conozco y me caíste muy bien, ¿podrías pasarme tu número de celular?, digo, para así llamarte si considero entrar a la misma universidad que tú –me dijo, y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas._

_-Claro, me encanta la idea, y tú también me caíste muy bien, deberíamos considerar convivir, y ver si podemos ser amigas –le dije sonriendo._

_Y después, con el paso del tiempo, en tan sólo un mes se logró lo que quería, hacerme su amiga, y era lo mínimo que quería porque la verdad es que lo que más deseaba era que fuera algo más que mi amiga, pero lo veía imposible, bastante difícil fue hacerla mi amiga._

_De vez en cuando le daba visitas de sorpresa a su casa, y ella a mí, todo estaba marchando muy bien, diría que con esto cada vez me enamoraba más, y no lo podía evitar, mi preocupación no era eso, de enamorarme, sino que no la podía tener._

-En ese entonces la rubia era muy despistada, no se daba cuenta que la castaña sentía lo mismo –me dijo Shay, comentando mi historia.

-No era muy despistada, lo veía imposible –le dije.

Llegamos a un pequeño Restaurante, entramos dispuestas para cenar.

_Y entonces por fin llegó ese día maravilloso, estábamos en un parque cerca de su casa, conversando sobre muchas cosas, y de pronto llegamos a un tema interesante._

_-¿Te gustan las mujeres? –me preguntó de una manera directa, sin pelos en la lengua, como dicen._

_-¿A ti te gustan? –respondí yo con otra pregunta._

_-Primero responde tú –me dijo._

_-¿Tu respuesta depende de lo que yo responda? –le pregunté._

_-Tal vez –me dijo._

_-Entonces te responderé de ambas maneras, para ver cual de tus respuestas sea la más conveniente –le dije._

_Ella quedó pensativa._

_Estábamos sentadas en una banca color verde, la miré a los ojos._

_-Si mi respuesta es no, ¿Qué respondes tú? –le dije._

_-Que está bien, que sólo era curiosidad –me respondió._

_-Y si mi respuesta es Sí, ¿Qué respondes tú? –le dije de nuevo._

_-Pues, ¿Te gusta alguna mujer actualmente? –me preguntó._

_-¿Y por qué cambias tu respuesta? –le pregunté._

_-Porque a mí me gustan, Sam, y quiero saber si a ti también –me dijo._

_Por fin soltó algo que me alegró más el día, y si ella tenía ese interés en saber si me gustaba alguien seguro era porque yo le gusto. _

_-Bueno, pues, si me gusta alguien actualmente –le dije._

_-¿Y por qué no te avientas? –me dijo enojada._

_-¿Eh? –le pregunté confundida._

_-Digo, ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?, tal vez tú le gustes –me dijo en un tono más calmado._

-Incluso ahí la rubia de ojos azules seguía de despistada y tonta, y ni se daba cuenta lo que la castaña sentía –dijo mi Cupcake comentando mi historia.

-Bebé, siempre haces los mismos comentarios cada que te cuento la historia –le dije.

-Es que me da coraje, ahorita llevaríamos más tiempo de relación –me dijo.

-Mejor sigue comiendo tu filete –le dije.

_-Si le digo, tal vez no me corresponda, incluso tal vez pierda su amistad, y bastante difícil fue conseguir hacerla mi amiga –le dije._

_-Pero, ¿Y qué tal si realmente es justo lo contrario?, y tal vez te corresponda –me dijo._

_-No lo creo, -le dije._

_-Pero que tonta eres, Sam, ¿Te gusto yo, si o no? –me preguntó ella, ya estaba un poco molesta por lo que pude notar en el tono de su voz._

_-Bueno, yo-o-yo- comencé a tartamudear. En serio fue muy directa._

_-Bien, lo diré yo, me gustas, y ya me cansé de seguir esperando a que te atrevas a declarárteme –me dijo enojada._

_En serio esto tenía que ser un sueño. Cerré mis ojos y me pellizque lo más fuerte posible que pude._

_-¿Qué haces? –me preguntó confundida._

_-Esto no puede estar pasando, esto es un sueño, un bello sueño –le dije._

_Ella comenzó a reír. Y yo también._

_-No es un sueño –me dijo en un tono dulce._

_-Es que no lo creo, no sé si será un sueño –le dije._

-Y desde entonces ya pude tener a la mujer que amo en mis brazos, la cual me ha enseñado que en esta vida no sólo existen tristezas, y ya puedo decirle que es mi vida, y decirle "te amo", acariciar su hermoso cabello, y tomarle de las manos.

-A veces me he preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho eso? –me dijo mi Cupcake.

-Tal vez no estaríamos aquí, tuviste más fuerza de voluntad que yo para confesarlo –le dije.

-También eres mi vida, y te amo demasiado, gracias por estos meses tan maravillosos –me dijo.

Tomé sus suaves manos.

-También te amo, Cupcake. –le dije. Y guié mi ojo.

Eso último de guiñar el ojo lo hice porque sé que la derrite.

Y entonces me doy cuenta que gracias a que investigué su dirección, que fingí esa entrevista, y que también ella puso de su parte podemos estar juntas, y amarnos con todas las fuerzas de nuestras almas, y pensar que este hermoso amor nació con una mirada, nació desde aquel día que se me hizo tarde y tuve que tomar el bus en un horario distinto, no sé si sea cosa del destino, pero agradezco y bendigo tanto ese día.

Y ahora, a seguir disfrutando de nuestro maravilloso amor.

**¡Fin! **

**Bueno pues así terminar mi OneShot CAM. **

**¿Un review?, uno chiquititillo, okno. xD**


	2. Tú Siempre Estás En Mi Mente

**OneShot**: Tú siempre estás en mi mente.

**Sinopsis**: A Sam Puckett le es difícil expresar sus sentimientos, tiene tantas ganas de sacar lo mejor de sí misma pero no puede, incluso con la persona que ama no ha podido, y su gran enemigo tan sólo es el miedo, pero cuando se da cuenta que esta por perder al amor de su vida tiene que vencer ese miedo, ¿lo logrará?, Lee y averígualo.

**Aquí traigo otro OneShot CAM, está inspirado en una canción que me gusta mucho, incluso por eso así se llama este oneshot. La canción es en inglés pero le quise poner el titulo en español .m bueno, me voy, ojala lo lean, bye. **

**POV SAM. **

A pesar de ser una persona fría, que parece que no tengo sentimientos, ella sigue a mi lado, pero tal vez le está cansando esta situación, ya que ella pone demasiado de su parte para que nuestra relación funcione, pero yo no, y lo acepto, con mi forma de ser causo tantas heridas sin querer, pero no soy de las que acostumbra a disculparse, tal vez no me lo enseñaron en casa, o no lo quise aprender, o simplemente soy muy orgullosa y no me gusta rebajarme a tanto.

A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo hice para enamorarla? ¿Qué me vio? No soy muy de expresar mis sentimientos, hemos sido una pareja muy "formal".

Comencé a notar que ella ya se esta cansando, me ama, lo sé, pero si yo no pongo de mi parte la voy a perder, últimamente soy yo ahora quién la ha estado buscando y ella me está esquivando. Pero tampoco mi manera de buscarla ha sido la indicada, tan sólo le sigo hablando de una manera nada cariñosa, no he podido serlo, pero admito que quisiera, pero, tengo miedo, ¿Y por qué lo tengo? Muy fácil, si me rebajo a ese nivel de ser cursi y detallista y en un futuro terminamos, quedaré como idiota, bueno, creo que estoy siendo idiota ahora que no lo he hecho, porque la estoy perdiendo.

Después de tanto pensar tomé mi celular y le marqué. Ella contestó de inmediato, le dije que tenía algo importante que decirle, que teníamos que vernos y no aceptaba un "No" como respuesta, ella aceptó, y dijo que también tenía algo muy importante que decirme, que tomó una decisión, y que le costó días pensarlo bien antes de tomarla, pero que ya se sentía decidida, no le quise preguntar sobre qué, era obvio, lo que presentía, lo que sospechaba estaba por hacerse realidad, ella me quería terminar, era lo más obvio.

Quedamos que nos veríamos en el Snack al que siempre íbamos. Y digo íbamos porque no sé desde cuando dejamos de frecuentar el sitio, pero sólo así pasó, dejamos de ir.

Por fin se llegó la hora para ir al Snack, así que me alisté y salí de mi casa para llegar al sitio. Al llegar la busqué, pero confirmé que aún no llegaba, me puse en la mesa donde solíamos sentarnos siempre, y me puse a esperarla.

-Hola –me saludó. Por fin llegó, se puso frente a mí, y fue todo lo que dijo, un simple "Hola", no estuvo acompañado ni de un pequeño beso, ni de una sonrisa, tan sólo fue un "Hola".

-Hola –le respondí. Y como era de costumbre, tampoco lo acompañé de alguna sonrisa o un cariño. Le indiqué que se sentará frente a mí y lo hizo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ella confundida.

-Bueno, primero que nada, ¿No quieres algo?, una malteada, nachos –

-Una malteada estará bien –me dijo.

Llamé al chico que tenía su función como "ayudante" o "mesero" quien vino de inmediato.

-Dos malteadas chicas de fresa –le dije.

-Enseguida –respondió el chico.

-¿Cómo sabes de qué tamaño y sabor quiero mi malteada? –me preguntó Carly confundida.

-Pues porque te conozco muy bien, y sé que normalmente siempre pides una así –le respondí.

Al parecer quedó impresionada, es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que según ella piensa, yo sé algo de ella, pero la verdad es que siempre he sabido todo de ella.

-Sam, tenemos que hablar, te mencioné por teléfono que estos días estuve pensando en algo y tomé una decisión –me dijo.

-¡Espera! –le dije.

El chico llegó con nuestras malteadas y las colocó en la mesa.

-Gracias –le dije al chico quien se retiro mostrando una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Ya no sigas, yo ya sé a lo que vas –le dije.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿A qué? –me preguntó confundida.

-Quieres terminar nuestra relación, ¿verdad? –le pregunté de manera directa.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –me preguntó.

-Lo presentí, lo noté, la forma en que lo dices también hace que mis sospechas se confirmen –le dije. –Pero antes de que sigas yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y después de que te diga esto si tú aún quieres terminar conmigo, pues me lo dices y ya.

-Bien, entonces, di lo que tengas que decirme –

-Tal vez no te he tratado como debí, de una manera bien, tal vez no te he amado como mereces, y olvidé esas pequeñas cosas y detalles, y de verdad lo siento, pero de algo estoy segura, que tú siempre estás en mi mente, pienso en ti siempre, aunque no lo creas –

-Sí, pero…

-Aún no termino, todo este tiempo jamás te dije que me siento la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo con el simple hecho de saber que tú eres mía, y perdona por no decirte a diario lo maravillosa y hermosa que luces, creí que no era importante que tu lo escucharás, porque yo pensé que ya lo sabías, en serio, lo siento, yo todo este tiempo he estado tan ciega, no me di cuenta que a ti si te importan esos pequeños detalles, y ahora me atrevo a decirte esto porque intento vencer mi miedo, yo no quería expresar esto, porque tú me conoces muy bien, y sabes que no soy una persona que expresa lo que siente, pero no te quiero perder, y simplemente quiero escuchar de tus labios que tu dulce amor por mí no ha muerto, así que te pido que me des una oportunidad más para poder satisfacerte en todo –

Cuando terminé de decirle eso ella quedó en silencio. Y decidí seguir.

-El punto es que tú siempre estás en mi mente, y que sé que hace mucho tiempo que no te digo "te amo", pues lo hago ahora, si no te lo dije fue porque pensé que como ya lo sabías no querrías escucharlo tan frecuentemente, pero que tonta soy, claro que a ti te gustaría escucharlo a diario, y ¿sabes? Yo siempre tenía ganas de decírtelo a diario, pero el miedo me ataba, ese enorme miedo. –le dije.

-Ya no sigas, Sam –me detuvo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ya no digas más que me harás llorar…

-Mi intención no era esa –le dije.

-Bueno, tal vez tu intención no era hacerme llorar… de tristeza, porque la verdad quiero llorar de felicidad, jamás pensé que algún día me dijeras todo esto, que me amas, que te sientes la más feliz y afortunada del mundo y que…

-Ahora ya no sigas, mi amor –le dije poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios. –Sólo dame una oportunidad, dime que tu dulce amor por mí no murió, y que si me darás la oportunidad –le dije.

Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes?, tú también siempre estás en mi mente –me dijo.

Yo solo sonreí y…

**¡Fin! **

**Wohoo! Un pequeño OneShot Cam, el final es libre L_L, por eso lo dejé así. **

**¿Un review?, uno chiquititillo. **


End file.
